Tomorrow Never Knows What Will be Next
by deathinthemorning
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi have been dating for a while now. Ritsuka finally realizes what the feeling he has towards Soubi. 3rd chapter takes place 5 years later. First fanfic. SoubixRitsuka. Yaoi. Reviews would help a lot!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey guys. This is my first fanfic ever. I feel proud about this story. I may just want to continue this, Just maybe. Well, for now, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own. Sadly. V_V

**Warning: **Kissing scene, guyXguy, idk what else. LOL

(~o~)

Tomorrow Never Knows What Will be Next

Ritsuka was walking down the hallway to his class. 'I wonder if Soubi is going to be here after school.' The boy thought to himself. After he finished that thought his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and noticed it was a text message. 'I'll meet you outside the school gates after school. Love Soubi' He smiled to himself, but stopped after he realized he was smiling because of Soubi. 'Why does he do this to me? He makes me feel like I've never felt before. He says it's love. What is love?' he said to himself before he walked into 6th period. He sat down at his desk and pulled out the small book Soubi gave him a few months ago. It had all the photographs they took of the times they've had together. He skimmed through them before stopping at a photo of Soubi. His heart skipped a beat and he smiled his shy smile. He closed the book and stared off into the outside foyer of the school.

"Ritsuka, are you paying attention to my lesson?" his math teacher asked, staring sternly at the young neko-boy.

"Ah, yes. Sorry Kamino-sensei." he said, his face blushing in embarrassment. His teacher looked at him for a few more seconds before going on with his lesson. 'I wish this class could be over, so I could see Soubi.' he said to himself, before switching his attention to the math lesson.

(~o~)

The bell rang it's monotone ring an hour later. It was the sound of another school day ending. Kids were running out of the school in a rush, while Ritsuka took his time and walked. His ears perked up when he noticed a familiar blonde-haired man standing outside the gates.

"Hello Ritsuka." Soubi said, petting the boy between his cat ears.

"Soubi, can we go get something to eat? I haven't ate yet and I'm really hungry." Ritsuka said, purring at the man's touch.

"We can do whatever you want Ritsuka." Soubi said, taking out a cigarette and lit it.

"Okay, umm, I would like a bento box from Mizumi." Ritsuka said, taking Soubi's hand and towing him along behind him.

"Well let's go to my place. I'll make you a bento box myself." Soubi said, gently tugging Ritsuka the opposite way.

"Okay, but only if you'll make me somen." Ritsuka said, stopping Soubi before they walked on.

"Okay. That's a deal." Soubi said, dropping his finished cigarette and stomped on it.

(~o~)

They walked a few more blocks until finally arriving at Soubi's apartment. Soubi dug out his key from his pocket and opened the door, letting Ritsuka in first. Ritsuka walked into the little living room, dropping his backpack off before he sat down at the coffee table.

"Soubi, while I'm here can you help me with my calligraphy?" Ritsuka asked. He could hear Soubi stop his sudden movements in the kitchen.

"Yes, I can." Soubi said, coming out from the kitchen. He pulled the boy to his feet and looked him in the eyes.

"Ritsuka, do me a favor and spend the night tonight." he said, pulling Ritsuka in a hug.

"Well, what about my mother? She's going to wonder where I am." Ritsuka said, trying to not lose his train of thought.

"You're mother beats you. I feel like I won't have to worry about you, because I'll be taking care of you. Here, in my home." Soubi said holding the boy tight and close to him, like he was the most precious being. Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore, he got lost in the sent of Soubi. He smelled of strawberries and cigarettes.

"So, I take that as a yes?" Soubi said, kissing the top of Ritsuka's head.

"I guess one night couldn't hurt." he said, holding Soubi closer, breathing in his scent.

"Ritsuka, I love you." Soubi whispered into the boy's ears. Ritsuka pulled away and looked Soubi in his deep purple eyes.

"Soubi, I think I'm falling in love with you." Ritsuka said. Soubi said nothing, only holding Ritsuka close.

"Oh Ritsuka, you're too cute for me." Soubi said, making Ritsuka blush and giggle like a school girl. A few moments later Soubi slung Ritsuka over his shoulder and carried him into the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner. Make yourself comfortable." Soubi said, setting Ritsuka in one of the bar stools by the counter.

"Okay. Umm, can I help you make dinner?" Ritsuka asked, playing with his ring that Soubi gave him. Soubi gave him that ring when they started dating. Ritsuka finally made Soubi his lover after three weeks of their friendship. He remembered them making memories in the autumn leaves, when Soubi asked him to make him his lover.

"You okay?" Soubi asked, taking Ritsuka's little hand into his bigger one.

"Oh, yeah. Just remembering the time you asked me to make you my lover." Ritsuka said, blushing while looking down at his butterfly ring. Soubi noticed he was smiling at the ring he gave him. He had the same ring on his left ring finger, the same finger Ritsuka wore his. Soubi tilted the boy's head up and surprised the boy with a light kiss to his lips. Ritsuka could feel his face heat up. Soubi let go of his chin and went back to getting out ingredients for dinner.

"Still want to help cook, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, yes!" Ritsuka said, jumping out of his chair.

(~o~)

Soubi set the table and brought the food and Ritsuka to the table.

"Looks really good, Soubi" Ritsuka said, sitting down on the plush pillow and grabbed his chopsticks.

"Well, eat up." Soubi said, feeding Ritsuka a little rice. He served the boy pot stickers, white rice, teriyaki chicken, rainbow sushi and somen.

"Mmm, Soubi. You're a really good cook. I wish I could cook like you." Ritsuka said, his violet eyes looked down at his lap. Soubi tilted the child's head up so he could see his face. His eyes were watery, he looked like he was about to cry.

"What's the matter Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, pulling him into his lap.

"I wish my mother was like you. You're so kind, loving, and so motherly." Ritsuka said, sobbing uncontrollably into Soubi's chest.

"Shh, don't cry Ritsuka. I'm here for you and always will be. Don't cry anymore." Soubi said, stroking the boy's soft black hair. After a few minuets Ritsuka was trying to catch his breath. Soubi offered him a glass of water. Ritsuka couldn't stop shaking so Soubi held the glass while Ritsuka drank. Soubi was worried about him. Ritsuka was everything he wanted and everything he needs.

"Why don't you just move in with me? I'll take full guardianship of you. You wouldn't have to worry about anything. I just don't like to see you like this, Ritsuka." Soubi said, gently patting the boy's back.

"But my mother needs me." Ritsuka said, trying to move his hair out of his eyes.

"Until one day she beats you to death. I don't think so, Ritsuka." Soubi said, taking one of his butterfly clips out of his pocket. He put it in Ritsuka's hair, so he wouldn't have to worry about his hair.

"I don't know Soubi. She lost Seimei, she lost the real Ritsuka, and I don't want her to lose me now.....I'm just confused.....If I move in does that mean I have to lose my ears?" Ritsuka asked, feeling the top of his head for his ears.

"Silly Ritsuka. I will not make you do anything you're not ready for. So that's a no....for right now. Maybe in the future or when you're ready." Soubi said, watching his little neko-boy play with his ears. Soubi just kissed the boy's forehead lightly and set him back down on his pillow. They ate their dinner in peace. Soubi asked his usual questions about school and his friends.

(~o~)

"Soubi, what's for dessert?" Ritsuka said, setting his chopsticks on the table.

"Strawberry Red Velvet Cupcakes." Soubi said, cleaning up the table. He had his arms full of the dirty dishes and walked into the kitchen, putting them in the sink. He walked over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a plate that was covered. He hid it behind his back while walking into the dinning room. He set it right in front of Ritsuka. Ritsuka just looked at it in wonderment.

"You can open it, Ritsuka." Soubi said, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and lit one. Ritsuka grabbed the lid of the plate and slowly lifted it open. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw ten big cupcakes with huge strawberries in the pink icing. He picked one up and started licking the icing off it. Soubi chuckled when Ritsuka's lips started getting pink from the icing.

"What a cute kitten." Soubi said, caressing the side of Ritsuka's cheek.

"Are you going to eat one Soubi?" Ritsuka asked him, in an innocent voice.

"Only if you'll feed it to me." Soubi said, putting out his cigarette. Ritsuka blushed and grabbed a cup cake. He got up and sat in Soubi's lap. Ritsuka took the strawberry off first, letting Soubi nibble on it.

"You eat the rest. I'm not very fond of strawberries." Soubi said, feeding the other half to Ritsuka.

"Then what type of fruit are you fond of?" Ritsuka asked while dipping his slender finger in the pink icing.

"I love kiwi." Soubi said, taking the boy's finger in his mouth. Ritsuka let out a soft moan while Soubi was licking and sucking off the icing.

"Soubi, can I try something?" Ritsuka asked, taking a bite of the cupcake.

"Do what ever you please Ritsuka. As long as it's with me and only me." Soubi said, resting his hands behind him, letting them hold his weight up. Ritsuka leaned in closer to Soubi, capturing his lips into a kiss. This took Soubi by surprise for a few seconds. He felt Ritsuka's tongue lick his lip, asking for entrance. Soubi opened his lips to find the cake being fed to him. It tasted like chocolate and Ritsuka.

"Mmm, Ritsuka." Soubi moaned. He deepened the kiss by gently licking Ritsuka's tongue.

"Soubi." Ritsuka moaned. He weaved his fingers in the blonde hair.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom." Soubi said, carrying Ritsuka to his clean room.

He laid the boy on the bed, while he held his weight up over the boy.

"Soubi, can we go all the way this time?" Ritsuka said, pulling Soubi down to lay on his chest. Soubi could hear the boy's heart beat. 'His heart beats for me. It calls my name. Soubi. Soubi. Soubi.' he said to himself.

"You want me to take your ears now? I'm not going to take them, if you're not ready yet." Soubi said, still listening closely to Ritsuka's heart.

"Soubi, I've been thinking a lot tonight. I can tell you're the only one for me. You really love me and you don't want to do anything that would hurt me. For once in my life someone really cares and loves me. I love you Soubi." Ritsuka said, confessing his love.

"Oh, Ritsuka you're ready. I've been waiting for you to say those words. I love you too Ritsuka." Soubi said, holding the boy close. He never wants to lose him. He lost his mother but he doesn't want to lose Ritsuka. Ever.

"Ritsuka, will you marry me?" Soubi asked, looking into the brown eyes below him.

"Oh, Soubi. Yes, yes, I would love nothing but to marry you." Ritsuka said, pulling Soubi into a deep kiss. 'I never want anyone but him. I don't want him to leave me either. Ever.' Ritsuka said to himself.

"That's good to hear. I don't want you ever to leave me, Ritsuka." Soubi said, holding onto the boy like his life depended on it.

"You don't leave me." Ritsuka said. Soubi was looking at Ritsuka when he noticed something moving on his arm. He looked at his arm more closer. Writing was appearing on his left arm in calligraphy. It read 'Loveless'. He stared at it in disbelief. He felt around his neck for the scar Seimei left on him. It wasn't there.

"Ritsuka, let me see your left arm." Soubi said. Ritsuka lifted his left arm up so Soubi could see it but noticed it read 'Loveless'. He stared at it in awe. He hurriedly grabbed Soubi's left arm and saw the same thing.

"Soubi, do you know what this means?" Ritsuka said, smiling a true big smile.

"Yes. I no longer belong to Beloved. I belong to Loveless." he said, kissing Ritsuka with all the love in him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry guys that it took me a long time to get this up. I just got home from visiting family. So, I am pleased to tell you I may want to continue this story but sadly V_V I'm out of ideas. And I feel like I rushed this story. Well, reveiws would help alot.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Loveless. Sadly V_V

**Warning:** Yaoi fluffiness below ^_^

(~o~)

New Life In the Making

"I don't know how it happened but we're bonded. Usually Fighters and Sacrifices bond a different way, but you and I must have a really strong bond between us." Soubi said, thinking out loud. Ritsuka was still laying below him.

"I don't know either. The only thing that matters is that we now share the same name. That truly makes me happy." Ritsuka said, placing light kisses on Soubi's neck. Ritsuka looked at his neck for a moment taking in the sight. 'There's no longer a scar. No longer a trace of Seimei.' he said to himself. He smiled and pulled Soubi down to his lips. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Soubi flipped them over, letting Ritsuka sit on top of him. Ritsuka giggled as he pulled away from the kiss. He looked Soubi in the eyes. Soubi saw the lust and love in them. He felt that this moment was right. Just perfect.

"Still want me to take your ears?" Soubi asked, playing with Ritsuka's cat ears.

"Yes, without a doubt in my mind." Ritsuka said, leaning into Soubi, taking his lips into a kiss. Soubi gently licked Ritsuka's bottom lip. The boy didn't given in so easily. Soubi chuckled but didn't give up. He removed his lips from the younger boy's and moved them to his neck. He bit it and sucked on it until he left red marks. Ritsuka moaned and thew his head back in pleasure. Soubi took this to his advantage and slipped his tongue in Ritsuka's mouth. Their tongues fought a dominating kiss. Soubi of course won this kiss. He rested Ritsuka on the bed, getting up, the boy whimpered from the missing warmth.

"Where are you going?" Ritsuka asked, getting up slightly. Soubi pushed him down gently.

"To get something. I'll be back. Don't worry." Soubi said, walking out the room and into the kitchen. 'Where did I put that frosting?' Soubi asked himself. He looked around in the fridge, trying to find what he wanted. Instead he spotted grape jelly. 'That will do perfect.' Soubi said to himself, grinning in anticipation. He walked into his bedroom to find Ritsuka undressed and in his boxers. 'Perfect, now I don't have to do anything.' Soubi thought. He took off his jacket and his shirt. He was about to take off his pants when he felt a small hand going up his leg. He saw Ritsuka undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. Ritsuka blushed and was trying to stay focused on what he wanted to achieve. He kissed Soubi's waist and lower abdomen. He saw Soubi was holding a jar of grape jelly. He grabbed it and thought 'Perfect.' He opened it and smeared it across Soubi's waist, then slowly took of his boxers and rubbed it all over Soubi's semi-hard on. He started off by licking the jelly off Soubi's waist.

"Aah, Ritsuka." Soubi moaned when Ritsuka finished. Ritsuka smiled. 'I know I must be doing this right.' Ritsuka thought to himself. He looked up at Soubi while he licked the head of Soubi's member. He could taste the jelly and the saltiness of Soubi. He licked the head and underneath the shaft before taking Soubi fully in his warm mouth.

"Oh, Ritsuka, suck harder." Soubi moaned, while tangling his fingers in the soft silky hair below him. Ritsuka complied to his request and sucked hard while licking off all the jelly. He could feel Soubi's knees buckle. So, what did Ritsuka do? What only he could do best, suck for dear life. He sucked Soubi so hard that he came in Ritsuka's mouth hard, spraying it all over Ritsuka's face.

"Ah, Ritsuka. Look you made a mess of yourself." Soubi said, falling onto the bed.

"I guess I did. But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Ritsuka said, cuddling next to Soubi. His face still dirty.

"You know me better then anyone else." Soubi said, picking up Ritsuka.

"What are we going to do?" Ritsuka asked. His ears perking up in curiosity.

"Well, you're going to take a bath." Soubi said, opening the bathroom door and setting Ritsuka on the toilet.

"Only if you join me." Ritsuka said, crossing his arms and pouting his lips.

"Awe, don't make that face. . . . . .okay, but only if you let me wash you." Soubi said, getting the bath water ready.

"Okay!" Ritsuka said, smiling his goofy smile. He hurriedly got undressed and slid into the bathtub.

"Well, come on Soubi." Ritsuka said, dunking his head into the water.

"Oh wait. I forgot something." Soubi said, then ran out of the bathroom. In mere seconds he was back with something in his hands.

"I got it for you Ritsuka." Soubi said, handing him a little rubber duckie. Ritsuka's eyes widen in excitement. He grabbed it and started playing with it.

"I should have gotten you it along time ago." Soubi said, undressing and setting himself behind Ritsuka. Ritsuka filled the duck up with water and squirted it at Soubi.

"Ah, Ritsuka. My love don't do that." Soubi said, laughing. Soubi grabbed the strawberry shampoo and started to wash Ritsuka's hair, feeling his ears for the very last time.

"Soubi, I want to wash you too." Ritsuka said turning around to face Soubi. He grabbed the shampoo out of Soubi's hands and poured some into his hands. Soubi tilted his head towards Ritsuka, so the boy could reach. 'I love the way his hair feels.' Ritsuka thought to himself. He worked his fingers through Soubi's long hair, making sure he washed it well. Soubi dunked his head in the water to wash the shampoo out of his hair. After making sure he rinsed his hair well, he came out of the water. Ritsuka eyed Soubi's body, glistening with water droplets.

"Come on Ritsuka, I think we're done with our bath." Soubi said, grabbing the young wet boy and carrying him bridal-style into the bedroom. He set Ritsuka on the bed, going into one of his side tables and grabbing some lube. He looked at it. 'It's pink?' Soubi said to himself. He read the label.

"Strawberry Lubricant. Warms immediately when applied to the body. Great for massages." Soubi said out loud. Ritsuka blushed and moved his body closer to Soubi.

"Well come on Soubi, I'm getting cold." Ritsuka said, pressing into Soubi's warm body. Soubi leaned down and kissed the boy lightly. Then moved to his neck.

"Ah Soubi. Harder." Ritsuka moaned, tilting his head back so Soubi could continue his ministrations. Soubi bit his neck harder, almost drawing blood. Ritsuka moaned out in ecstasy, loving every bite. 'What a masochist teenager.' Soubi thought. He kissed his way down the boy's body. He took Ritsuka's pert nibble in his mouth, test licking to see what could happen.

"Ah, yes, Soubi." Ritsuka said, panting. 'How in the hell did he get me panting?' Ritsuka asked himself before he got lost in the pleasure. Soubi thumbed his other nipple, earning more moans from his lover below him. He thought the boy had enough of his nipples being played with, so he worked his way down to Ritsuka's manhood. He poured the lube on the boys lower abdomen and also on his erection.

"Oh Soubi. It's getting warm." Ritsuka said, trying to even his breathing. 'That's interesting.' Soubi said to himself. Soubi started to lick the strawberry lube of Ritsuka's low abdomen, then he placed a light kiss to the top of Ritsuka's manhood. He licked the head and finally took Ritsuka fully in his mouth. He sucked then licked, keeping it at an even pace. With his free hand he poured some lube on his fingers and started to circle Ritsuka's opening. He slipped one digit in the younger boy.

"Ah, Soubi." Ritsuka moaned, bucking his hips up, making Soubi almost gag.

"Calm down, Ritsuka." Soubi said, holding down the boys hips so he wouldn't gag. He then shoved another digit in Ritsuka's tight hole. Scissoring his fingers, stretching the boy for something bigger to go in.

"Ah.... I' think.... I'm ready.... Soubi." Ritsuka said panting and wiggling down on Soubi's fingers.

"Just one more, then you'll be, okay? Just be patient. It'll get better." Soubi said, he distracted the boy by sucking at his neck again before he entered his third and last digit in Ritsuka. While he was working his fingers in and out of his lover, he lubed up his own erection. Ritsuka kept clenching against Soubi's fingers. 'Yep his ready' Soubi said. He positioned himself right between Ritsuka's legs. He looked into those violet eyes and kissed him passionately. He then shoved his manhood into Ritsuka's tight,wet hole.

"Ah, Ritsuka you're so tight." Soubi said, panting. His manhood was shoved all the way in Ritsuka, just waiting for his lover's okay.

"Soubi, move please." Ritsuka said, whimpering. Soubi complied to his plea and moved. He first moved at a slow passionate pace, watching Ritsuka's face twist in pleasure. He angled himself to hit Ritsuka's sweet-spot. He found it and hit it hard, which earned him loud lust-filled moans.

"Oh, harder Soubi" Ritsuka said, grinding his hips more with each thrust given to him. Soubi moved faster, hitting that certain spot in Ritsuka many times.

"Ah, I'm so close." Ritsuka said, whimpering. With that said, Soubi took Ritsuka's ignored manhood in his hand and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. Ritsuka shot his essence onto Soubi's chest, coming hard. He screamed Soubi's name in ecstasy. He could feel Ritsuka clench against him and soon enough he came in Ritsuka.

"Ah, that's so warm." Ritsuka said, giggling. Soubi fell into him, coming down from his orgasm.

"That was great." Soubi said, pulling out of the boy's warmth. Ritsuka cuddled into him. Soubi looked down and noticed there was no ears. He felt where they use to be.

"Their gone, aren't they?" Ritsuka asked, looking up at Soubi through his eyelashes.

"Yes, they are. But you still look adorable." Soubi said, placing a light kiss on his forehead. Ritsuka felt the top of his head to feel his ears but they weren't there.

"I wonder what Yuiko and Yaoyi are gonna say." Ritsuka said, getting a little nervous.

"Ritsuka, you're gonna be okay. If they pick on you, you tell me, okay?" Soubi said, pulling Ritsuka into his chest.

"Okay." Ritsuka said, cuddling more into Soubi. Ritsuka felt his eyes get heavier, and soon enough he fell asleep, a very peaceful sleep. Soubi looked down to see his little lover asleep. 'He looks like an angel in his sleep. So, beautiful.' Soubi thought to himself. He put a hand behind his head and started to doze off into the dream world.

(~o~)

Ritsuka woke up to the smell of cranberry muffins. 'Mhmm, smells good.' Ritsuka said to himself. He got up, trying to find his boxers. He looked around and noticed his clothes were clean and folded on the dresser. 'Wow, Soubi did my laundry too.' Ritsuka thought. He got his boxers and his shirt on before walking out the bedroom. He found Soubi in the kitchen cooking. He was ready and dressed in his black slacks and black turtle-neck shirt.

"Good Morning, Ritsuka" Soubi said, giving him a warm smile.

"Oi, good morning." Ritsuka said, smiling shyly to him.

"You feeling okay? Did you sleep okay?" Soubi asked, hugging Ritsuka.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I slept really good. It's been a while since I had a good night sleep." Ritsuka said, nuzzling his face into Soubi chest.

"That's good. It makes me happy that you're doing better. Well, I made breakfast. And you're going to have to go to school soon." Soubi said, getting the muffins out of the oven.

"Do I have to go to school today?" Ritsuka said, crossing his arms.

"Ritsuka, school is important. Anyways, I have to go to the Court House to file the papers to make me your guardian." Soubi said, placing the muffins on a plate.

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess I'll go to school. Besides I have two more days then it's spring break." Ritsuka said, grabbing the muffins and setting them on the dinning room tables.

"Okay, it's settled then." Soubi said, bring in two glasses of orange juice. Ritsuka grabbed a muffin and started eating.

(~o~)

"Bye Ritsuka. I'll be outside the gates after school, also I'll text you later." Soubi said, giving Ritsuka one last kiss before he walked into the school.

"Bye Soubi." Ritsuka said, but stopped suddenly and ran back to Soubi.

"Almost forgot to tell you. I love you Soubi." Ritsuka said, blushing then walked into the school. That took Soubi by surprise. 'Wow, I should have saw that coming.' Soubi said to himself. Ritsuka walked into his first period class, Japanese Language. He saw Yuiko run up to him.

"Ah, Ritsuka, you don't have your ears anymore. What happened to them?" Yuiko asked, feeling the top of Ritsuka's head.

"Yuiko, stop." Ritsuka said, blushing and pushing her hand away.

"Did you and Soubi do something last night?" Yuiko asked. Ritsuka just nodded his head yes.

"Oh, so cute! You and Soubi are going out, huh?" Yuiko said, hugging Ritsuka, congratulating him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ritsuka said, walking to his his desk before Yuiko could ask him anymore questions. Himino-sensei walked into the room and noticed Ritsuka immediately.

"Ritsuka-kun what happened to your ears? Did that Soubi guy do anything to you?" Himino-sensei asked, worriedly.

"Sensei calm down. I'm alright. And to tell you the truth Soubi did. His my lover, and you can't do anything about it, because I love him." Ritsuka said, defending himself from her judgments.

"Oh, okay Ritsuka. But...wait...you can't be gay? You're to young to know that yet." Himino-sensei said.

"I'm not young, I'm actually mature for my age. And yes, I am gay." Ritsuka said. His teacher just looked at him with worry.

"Can you get to teaching and stop discussing my sexual orientation." Ritsuka said rather annoyed by his teacher's gaze.

"If you say so Ritsuka." Himino-sensei said, walking to the front of the classroom, and started her lesson for the day. 'Thank the lord. I thought she would have never stop with the questions.' Ritsuka said under his breath.

(~o~)

While Ritsuka was in school Soubi was making his way to the Court House. It took him about an hour just to walk. 'I should have drove.' Soubi thought to himself. He walked through the big silver doors and made his way to Family Relations. He waited in line and soon he was the next one.

"How may I help you?" a young brunette woman asked.

"Ah, yes. I'm here to file some paper work to get an abused child into my custody." Soubi said, calmly. Her eyes went big in horror.

"Oh of course. And who is this child?" she asked.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka." He said, pulling out a picture from his wallet to show her how he looked.

"Ah yes, Ritsuka. We have been getting reports about his abuse, but no one who would take him into their guardianship." She said, while typing some stuff up on her computer.

"May I see your driver's license, sir?" she asked. He pulled out what she wanted and handed her his license.

"Agatsuma Soubi. What a beautiful name." She said, trying to flirt with him. He just gave her a sincere smile. She typed up his information into the computer to check if he had anything on file. She waited while it was pulling up his information. She saw he had none.

"Well, it looks like your clear to take him. Let me just get you the paper work." She said, typing up the certification. She printed it and went to go get it. ' Poor girl. Doesn't even know that Ritsuka and I are lovers. Well, it's better her not knowing, anyways.' he said, almost laughing out loud. She was back within minuets with his driver's license and certificate.

"Here's your paper work. And you license. Nice to meet you Agatsuma-san." She said, gently brushing her fingers against his palm. He just smiled and walked off.

'Ritsuka, you can now move in with me. Love Soubi.' Soubi texted Ritsuka.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**Sorry I didn't update earlier. I had my state tests going on and I had to catch up on some work. Well anyways, I feel this story is a little rushed. But you guys like it right?  
Well, Enjoy! ^_^

(~o~)

Tomorrow Never Knows What Will be Next Chapter 3

**5 years later**

"Ritsuka, you better hurry, you're going to be late for your first day of high school." Soubi, said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying." Ritsuka said, getting his shirt on. He looked at himself in the mirror. He grew since a few years ago. He was now a little shorter than Soubi and he wasn't lanky and skinny, he was more tone and muscular. He remembered when Soubi started to notice, he could get his eyes off him. He laughed a little to himself, remembering that day.

"Come on, Ritsuka. I'll drive you." Soubi said, walking into the room they shared. He still couldn't get his eyes off his lover.

"Oi, Soubi?" Ritsuka said, walking over to him. Soubi grabbed him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Soubi, if you keep that up, I'm definitely going to be late for school." Ritsuka said, trying to break away from the kiss. Soubi stopped kissing him and bent down to where his lips were by Ritsuka's ears.

"Ritsuka, you've never changed. I'd rather you be late than early." Soubi said, picking up his young lover and carrying him to the bed. He laid him down gently, straddling his hips. He attacked Ritsuka's neck with bites and kisses.

"Ah, Soubi, we can't" Ritsuka said, trying to hold his composure.

"Oh, Ritsuka, but we can." Soubi said, already undressing Ritsuka out of his school uniform. He took off the black blazer Ritsuka was wearing, then started to unbutton his white dress shirt.

"You're still dressed, it wouldn't be fair if I was naked and you still in your clothes." Ritsuka whispered. Ritsuka flipped them over and started to kiss Soubi roughly. Soubi moaned at the roughness of Ritsuka's kisses. Ritsuka nibbled at his neck, which made Soubi shiver in pleasure. He slowly, painfully unbuttoned Soubi's purple shirt.

"Stop teasing me or you'll be sorry." Soubi said, gripping Ritsuka's wrist. Soubi brought Ritsuka's wrist to his lips and lightly kissed the sensitive skin. Ritsuka gave a little whimper. Soubi kept torturing him with his skillful lips.

"Please, Soubi." Ritsuka pleaded.

"Oh, not just yet." Soubi replied, smirking at the whimpering boy. He nuzzled Ritsuka's wrist and lightly kissed it. He then continued to lightly suck.  
"Please, Soubi!" Ritsuka said, a little more edgy.

"Alright." Soubi said, biting his wrist and sucking hard. Ritsuka moaned at the bites he was given.

"Harder" Ritsuka commanded. With that command, Soubi bit harder, all the way up his arm. Soubi then kissed his way up to Ritsuka's neck and bit and sucked there, leaving little red bruises.

"Ah, Soubi..."Ritsuka said his name in need. Ritsuka gripped the back of Soubi's shirt tightly. He then slid it off his older lover. He looked at the pale flesh. 'So...perfect' Ritsuka said to himself. He kissed every inch of Soubi's flesh, savoring every moan he was rewarded. He reached Soubi's navel and dipped his tongue into his belly button. Soubi arched his back up. Ritsuka grabbed the waistband to Soubi's black slacks and started to unbutton and unzip his pants. Soubi lifted his hips so Ritsuka could slid them off. He left Soubi in his underwear, shivering and shuddering in anticipation. Ritsuka reached into the nightstand and grabbed their favorite lube: Strawberry warming sensations. He smirked down at Soubi.

"So, I'm uke this morning?" Soubi asked, expecting a no from his lover.

"Yes, your my uke." Ritsuka said, straddling Soubi, pinning him to the bed. Soubi looked at him in confusion.

"You sure you're ready" Soubi asked.

"Hell yes!" Ritsuka said, grinding down on Soubi. Soubi gave a little whimper. He tugged down Soubi's boxers to reveal his throbbing cock. Ritsuka started to gently tug at his member, releasing a few suppressed moans from Soubi. He took the lube and popped it open with his free hand and squirted some on Soubi's hard on. Soubi arched his back, feeling the new waves of pleasure course through him. Ritsuka playfully licked at the head. He tasted the strawberries and the salty taste of Soubi. Soubi started to buck his hips but Ritsuka caught him before he almost took Soubi in his mouth all the way. Ritsuka hummed and sucked Soubi a little hard. Soubi turned his head, trying to not make so much noise. He ran his fingers through Ritsuka's jet back hair, pushing Ritsuka's mouth onto his cock. Ritsuka deep throated Soubi, sucking hard and humming.

"Ah, Ritsuka, I'm so close." Soubi panted, giving up on trying to be quiet. Ritsuka just started suck harder.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi moaned, coming hard in the back of Ritsuka's throat. Ritsuka swallowed contently.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka up to his lips and kissed him hard. He dipped his tongue into the boy's mouth. He tasted his come and the tasted of Ritsuka. Ritsuka fought for dominance and took control of the kiss. He dug his tongue into the warmness of Soubi. After a heated kiss, Ritsuka started to unbutton his black slacks and took them off along with his underwear. His cock was already hard as a rock. Soubi just stared at the beauty in front of him. 'How did I get so lucky?' he asked himself. Ritsuka crawled seductively back to Soubi. Soubi just laid there ready. Ritsuka placed himself right between Soubi's legs. He kissed his inner thighs and up, until he got to his cock. Soubi already was getting hard again. Ritsuka lubed his fingers up and slid one into Soubi's tight entrance.

"Agh. . ." Soubi moaned. Ritsuka took it slowly, moving his finger in and out at an even pace. Once he felt the tight ring around his finger loosen a little he added another finger. He began going a little faster while scissoring his fingers.

"Ah, Ritsuka harder." Soubi panted. Ritsuka pushed his finger a little deeper hitting Soubi's prostate. Soubi arched his back more, pushing down on Ritsuka's fingers. He then added one last digit into Soubi, making sure he stayed at an even pace for Soubi. Soubi was saying incoherent words, trying to hold what was left of his composure.

" Ritsuka, I'm ready." Soubi said, trying to keep his voice even. Ritsuka grabbed the lube and slathered his cock He looked into Soubi's eyes and waited for an okay. Soubi nodded his head and closed his eyes tightly. Ritsuka shoved himself into the tight heat fast in one fluid move. Soubi clenched then pushed down on Ritsuka's cock to tell him it was okay to move. With that Ritsuka proceeded to thrust at a slow passionate pace. Soubi bucked his hips against Ritsuka's pushing him further into him. Ritsuka pushed a little more and hit Soubi's prostate head on. Soubi gave out a loud moan. Ritsuka quickened his pace and pounded Soubi deeper. Soubi barley could contain himself from so much pleasure Ritsuka was giving him. Ritsuka was now at a fast pace and he start to moan along with Soubi. Soubi arched his back more, pushing hard against Ritsuka's cock, abusing his prostate more. Ritsuka then started to jerk off Soubi in time to hid thrust.

"Ah, Ritsuka, so close." Soubi said, almost screaming in pleasure. Ritsuka then thrusted more franticlly into Soubi. Soubi then came all over his and Ritsuka's chest and lower abdomen. Ritsuka felt his lover clench even tighter and he came inside him, moaning out his name. They stayed connected like that for a few minutes. Soubi felt his body shake and shiver. He was trying to catch his breath and it was hard for him to swallow. Ritsuka's legs were tense and he collapsed into Soubi's chest, smelling of sex and strawberry lube. He could hear the wildly beating heart under him. He loved that sound. He hummed in content. Soubi just caressed his hair and kissed him on the forehead. After they came down from their high, Ritsuka pulled out of Soubi and got up to go jump in the shower for the second time today.

"Wait, Ritsuka, I want to give you something." Soubi said, getting up and walking over to his closet. He brought down a little box and handed it to Ritsuka. Ritsuka opened it and saw a blue diamond butterfly necklace. Ritsuka gasped at how beautiful it was.

"You like it?" asked Soubi.

"I don't like it, I love it!" Ritsuka replied. Taking it out and looking at it.

"Well, happy first day of school." Soubi said, taking it from Ritsuka and putting it on him. Ritsuka started to cry a little.

"Awe, what's the matter, Ritsuka?" Soubi said, hugging Ritsuka close to him.

"Thank you, Soubi. For all you've done. I love you." Ritsuka said, kissing him with all the love in him.


End file.
